Never-Sharks
Never-Sharks are minor recurring characters featured in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Their vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background Never-Sharks are known to be one of the most feared inhabits of the Never Sea. During the course of the series, Never-Sharks have come in various shapes, sizes, colors, and shark species. ''Role in the series'' In the episode "Surfin' Turf", Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully are at Mermaid Lagoon getting surf lessons from their mermaid friend Marina. Mr. Smee was briefly disguised as Never-Shark to scare the young pirates from the surfboard, allowing Captain Hook the chance to steal it. A Never-Shark first appeared in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" Marina takes Jake and his crew to the bottom of the Never Sea to help search for the magical Pink Pearl the power source of Neptune City. As the young crew descends into the depths they encounter a Never-Shark who attempt to attack Submarine Bucky but the young crew manages to scare it off using the statue of King Neptune. While Marina and Jake and his friends try to restore the pearl to its resting place they run into Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, who were originally on the hunt for the Jolly Roger missing anchor, Hook couldn't pass up a chance to swipe the pearl from the puny pirates, but he was thwarted yet again by the young pirate team and sent fleeing back to the Jolly Roger along with Smee and the missing anchor when a hungry shark returns chasing the bumbling pirates. In the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue", a Hammerhead Shark is featured during Sharky and Bones song The One That Got Away. Later when Jake pursue Captain Hook and his crew on the open Never Sea to rescue Queen Coralie. Captain Hook releases the Hammerhead to attack Bucky allowing him a chance to escape. In the end of the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn",After placing there gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest Jake and his crew hear the sound horrible sound on the beach.Izzy comments that sound is comparable to a seasick shark.In reality it was Skully blowing into a seashell from Pirate Island beach in his failed attempt to call some Sea-Unicorn friends of his own. In the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", when Sharky and Bones are left in charge of the Jolly Roger, Jake and his crew must help the two captains get along. During the search for a golden pineapple from Pineapple Island, the pirates are attacked by a flying Never-Shark it wasn't until Skully used his crackers to lure the hungry beast away allowing Jake and the other pirates reach the island safely. In the episode "Look Out...Never-Sharks!", Finn the Mer-Boy takes Jake on an underwater excursion to go Wreck Racing with his old friend Smiley the Never Shark. While at Buster Boat Bay, Jake, Finn, and Smiley come across three Never-Sharks who challenge Smiley to a Wreck Race through the bay. Unknown to Jake and Finn Captain Hook and his crew enter the bay using Hook's submarine the Squidailus in hopes of finding pearls hidden within the bay and ends caught in the middle of the race between Smiley and the other Never-Sharks believing that they are the guardians to treasure Hook seeks, decides to get off the sharks. But Hook is later foiled by Smiley, Jake Finn and the rest of Jake's crew who arrived to assist using Submarine Bucky. The Never-Sharks reappear in the episode special "The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard, Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. The Never-Sharks were among the various sea creature being control by Lord Fathom during his hostile take over of the Never Sea. During the final phase of the battle between Jake and Lord Fathom, King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the DarkLight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. The Never-Sharks are last seen among the various sea creatures chasing Lord Fathom and Sinker away. In the episode Shark Attack!,Doctor Undergear constructs a shark-like suit allowing him to retrieve scrap metal from shipwrecks at the bottom of the sea. The doctor also created a mechanical sword and a robotic ship based on the sharks. At the end of the end episode after failing to take the Mighty Colossus as his own from Jake and his crew, Doctor Undergear was forced to flee back to his lair on Gear Island. But before he could safely land his balloon gives way sending the mad doctor plummeting into the Never Sea where he is chased back to shore by two Never-Sharks. Two Never-Sharks make a brief reappearance in the episode Captain Hook's Colossal Collision, circling below Jake and his crew when they were forced to abandon the Mighty Colossus during the confusion. Luckily Jake and his crew are saved from the sharks by Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee who come to there aid. In the episode Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey,After being defeated by his nephew, ChillyZack and the combined effort of Jake and his crew ShiverJack was encased in a block of ice and sent flying back to his lair by Izzy's Pixie Dust. As ShiverJack scoffs at how bad his day went the Pixie Dust wears off sending ShiverJack and his minions plummeting into the Never Sea only to be chased back to the shore of FrozenGuard by a school of Never-Sharks. Printed material Never-Sharks were among the various sea creatures being controlled by Lord Fathom in the storybook The Great Never Sea Conquest loosely based upon the episode special of the same name. Video games Never-Sharks appear as one of the various stage hazards swimming within the Never Sea that Bucky must steer away from in the online game "Journey Beyond the Never Seas" during the Treacherous Sea segment. Episode Appearances Gallery Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!01.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg Bones-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Hammer Head-Jake's Royal Rescue07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Skull&Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest20.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack49.jpg Never-Sharks-Shark Attack.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack50.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack51.jpg Never-Sharks-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey57.jpg Chase.png Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!02.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!03.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!04.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!05.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!06.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!07.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!08.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!09.jpg Never Shark-Undersea Bucky!10.jpg Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Skull&Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n02.jpg Skull&Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n03.jpg Skull&Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page06.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Jake&Finn-Look Out...Never-Sharks!07.jpg Jake&Finn-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Jake&Finn-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Jake&Finn-Look Out...Never-Sharks!01.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!02.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!05.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!06.jpg Neversea Creatures-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Neptune City -The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Neversea Creatures-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Neversea Creatures-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Neversea Creatures-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Sharks-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg Neversea Creatures-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Flying Fish-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Flying Fish-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!07.jpg Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character groups